


i'll pray so the bus won't come (let's stay forever in bed)

by babyning



Series: chaebols sookai au [1]
Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Soobin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Huening Kai, Omega Verse, Scent Marking, an excessive use of pet names, and so is huening, both of them are chaebols, he's rich tho, i think i'm gonna make this a series i'm soft, just them being adorbs boyfirends, more like choi soobin is whipped WHIPPED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyning/pseuds/babyning
Summary: all huening kai wants is to cuddle with his alpha, but he gets this instead.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: chaebols sookai au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644754
Comments: 20
Kudos: 157





	i'll pray so the bus won't come (let's stay forever in bed)

**Author's Note:**

> please i love them i love them i love them so. damn. much!!! they're the perfect boyfriends please i need more of them in my life am i gonna write more?? please stay tuned in

"Hyungieee!"

For yet the third-time Kai groans loudly to catch his alpha's attention, nearly to the point of tears from frustration as he tries to make it so that Soobin will not leave for his job. Yet as always, his hyung merely sighs with the shake of his head, fixing his buttoned-up shirt before grabbing his leather bag. Looking back at his pouting boyfriend, Soobin hides a fond smile.

“Don’t look like that. Smile, buttercup.” he says softly.

“It’s the weekend,” Kai says back stubbornly, his pretty lips quivering in sadness. He lies on his stomach as he watches Soobin getting ready from their king-size bed. “You’re not supposed to go to work. No one works on weekends.”

“I know.”

“Dad and Seokjin-hyung would’ve handled it alone just fine.”

“I know.”

“So why,” he whimpers while leaning his body sideways. “Stay with me, hyungie.”

"I'll be back before you know it, ningning.” With a sigh, Soobin sits down on the space beside his omega before running his fingers between his curly locks. “It’s only a short meeting, it won’t take me more than two hours.”

The omega bites his lower lip. “But still, why you have to go? They could handle it just fine. Even Yeonjunie-hyung is there. I don’t—I just don’t understand.”

“Because it’s my responsibility, baby. You know I want to have some _us_ time, but this meeting is important for my— _our_ company." He runs a hand through his hair before sighing, tugging on his jacket, "I promise tonight when I get back I'll give you all the loving you need—but until then, you have to be a good boy for hyung. Now I have to go before I miss the bus."

“Why the bus, you’re rich as hell.” The omega sputters, forgetting his demand for a second in favor of his mate’s safety. “Just call Mr. Kim to drive you, or you can call the cab. It’s late hyung, you shouldn’t go out alone.”

Soobin pinches his cheek, endeared. “Your alpha can take care of himself, Kai-ya. Now be a good boy for hyung alright?”

With yet another moan of frustration, Kai watches him walk towards their walking-in closet before downing the mug of coffee before him—the one Soobin had been using of course, because his alpha’s lips had been on it just moments ago. Getting up from his previous lying position Kai stares down at his hands, fiddling with the promise ring on his slender ring finger. He buries his face into the pillow, holding back tears. Isn't Soobin supposed to take care of him and his needs just as Kai did the same for him? Does his alpha no longer want him? Is that it?

“Hey, what’s inside that pretty little head of yours?” Kai blinks back the tears when he feels a soft kiss against his neck, just right beside the mating mark. “Why the long face, kitten?”

“Don’t try to sweet talk me. I’m still mad at you.” he whines into the pillow, totally refusing to look at his mate who’s currently peppering kisses along his collarbones. But his resolves is thinning down when he feels the way his kisses begin to turn heated, almost soaring on his pale skin. “H-Hyung, wait, you’re going to—”

“If you want me to stop, then look at me.” his alpha whispers. “Look at me, Huening Kai.”

Kai pouts as he pulls the pillow away, running a hand through his hair before dragging his fingers down to smooth his fluffy hair down. Slowly, he stares into Soobin’s dark eyes, which now have a tint of crimson in them. The omega gulps at the way his alpha pins him with this hungry look as if he’s going to swallow him whole.

“You,” but instead of doing that, his alpha kisses his forehead softly, “—are,” then he moves to leave a peck on his nose, “—the most,” his cheeks, “—beautiful,” his chin, “—person,” his ears, “—I’ve ever,” and even his moles, “—known.” Then he dips down to leave an open-mouthed kiss on his full lips. “Now that I get your full attention, I want to remind you that I love you more than anything in this world. Never forget that, alright?”

After that being said, Soobin returns to the column of his neck, pressing his nose against Kai’s scent gland before he continues to leave bite marks and kisses here and there. The omega purrs at the sudden onslaught of affection. Soobin has always been doting with him, always making it his personal mission to show him how much he’s loved and cherished every single day but he still can’t get enough of his alpha’s loving and gentle touches. Kai hopes they can just stay like this for the rest of the night, but he knows it’s impossible.

“Promise me you’ll return soon.” He finally settles with a final peck on the corner of his mouth. He smells like musk and lavender now, his favorites. “Ten o’clock, okay? That’s our deal.”

“You have my words, baby doll.” Soobin says with his usual dimpled smile. “See you tonight, I love you.”

Kai smiles back. “I love you more.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm itching to write more not gonna lie. what do you guys think of a continuation???


End file.
